Luke (Children of Men)
Luke is the main antagonist of the 2006 British-American dystopian thriller film Children of Men directed and co-written by Alfonso Cuaron. He becomes the leader of the "Fishes" a militant immigrants' rights group, after conspiring and killing the former leader, Julian Taylor. He was portrayed by Chiwetel Ejiofor, who also played Baron Mordo in the 2016 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Doctor Strange, Victor Sweet in Four Brothers, and Scar in the 2019 film The Lion King. Theo and Julian After 18 years of worldwide infertility and depression, humanity faces extinction, the United Kingdom is one of the few stable nations left, because of this it becomes a "safehouse" for many immigrants escaping from the plagues and radiation that leave the rest of the world uninhabitable, therefore the UK becomes a Police state and rounds up and kills the immigrants. Theo Faron is a former activist now serving as bureaucrat, one day he is kidnapped by the "Fishes" a militant immigrants' rights group, led by his estranged wife, Julian Taylor. Julian offers Theo money in exchange of getting transit papers for a young refugee girl called Kee, Theo eventually gets them from his wealthy cousin, Nigel, however the papers require for a companion, so Theo accepts to escort Kee, it is also revealed that Theo and Julian separated after their son Dylan died during a flu pandemic in 2008. Kee and Luke Luke is a member of the Fishes who drives Julian, Theo, Kee and Miriam, a former midwife taking care of Kee, to Canterbury, while en route the are ambushed by an armed gang, two men in a motorcycle kill Julian and then Theo manages to drop them off the motorcycle, they escape the gang but are then pursued by the police, Luke stops and kills the cops before escaping again. After hiding Julian's body in the woods, Luke drives them to a Fishes safehouse, a farm. On the farm, Kee reveals to Theo she's pregnant with the first baby in 18 years, Kee also tells him Julian had told her to only trust him, Julian's plan was to take Kee to the "Human Project" a scientific group in the Azores, dedicated to cure infertility, also a ship called "Tomorrow" belonging to Human Project will arrive to Bexhill-on-Sea and it was Julian's plan that Kee will go on that ship, however without a leader, the Fishes discuss the situation, Luke convinces Kee on staying and is voted the new leader of the Fishes. That night, Theo hears a motorcycle from his bed, he peeks out the window and recognizes the motorcycle that attacked them arriving and the only biker left being received by the fishes, Theo then eavesdrop a discussion between the biker and Luke and learns it was all orchestrated by the Fishes so Luke would become the new leader and they could use the baby as a political tool during the coming revolution. Theo wakes Kee and Miriam and they escape the farm, heading towards the house of Jasper Palmer a former newspaper cartoonist and Theo's friend and pot dealer. Jasper and Miriam When they arrive to Jasper's house and tell him their story, Jasper comes up with the idea of making Syd, one of his clients and a refugee camp guard in Bexhill, smuggle them in so they can get to the "Tomorrow", when the Fishes discover Jasper's house, the group leave, but Jasper offers to stay behind to stall the fishes, Theo drives away and in the distance he sees the Fishes checking Jasper's house and Luke interrogating and finally killing Jasper. The group continue and meet Syd at an abandoned school, he helps them aboard a bus that will take them to Bexhill, he also tells them to meet with a Romanian woman called Marichka who will provide them with a room, but during the trip, Kee suffers from contractions near a checkpoint, when the guards check the bus, Miriam distracts them by faking mania, the guards beat her and take her off the bus with the other refugees, much to Theo and Kee's despair. Marichka and Syd Once in the camp, they meet with Marichka, she takes them to a room where the Theo helps Kee receiving the baby. The next day, Syd arrives and informs them that the revolution has begun, the British Army is fighting the refugees, led by the Fishes, Syd escorts them out but reveals to them there's a bounty on their heads and now that the baby is born they are worth more, he attempts to capture them but Marichka saves them by beating Syd, Marichka escapes with Kee to an alley through a jammed door, Syd gets up and shoots at Theo, missing, Theo finally gets through the door but Syd pursues them and when he gets stuck trying to get out through the same door, Theo kills him beating him with a car battery, Theo, Kee and Marichka then meet with an armed man that will take them to a boat they can use to get to the "Tomorrow". They move among the revolution but are ambushed by the fishes before thy can get to the boat, Luke appears and orders them not to kill Theo yet, Luke asks Kee for the baby but she spits at them, Luke then orders his men to take Kee and the baby, he goes with them but before he tells one of his men to wait for Kee to be around the corner to kill Theo, when Luke and Kee leave, Luke's men shoots dead the armed men escorting them but before he can kill Theo and Marichka, the army arrives and shoots at the Fishes, they fight back and Theo and Marichka take the chance to escape, Theo tracks Luke and Kee to an apartment building under heavy fire, Marichka waits for him covered while Theo struggles to get to the building, when he finally enters, he moves hiding from the Fishes as they are gunned down by the army on the street, Theo follows the baby's cry and finds Kee, guarded by Luke, when he is distracted shooting the soldiers, Theo takes her but Lukes stops him, he then reveals he was moved by carrying the baby, Theo tells Luke the baby is a girl and Luke answers he used to have a sister, the army shoot at the building and Luke shoots back, Theo and Kee escape but Luke shoots at Theo hitting him on the stomach before being killed by a tank missile. Theo protects Kee and her baby on their way out but when both sides see the baby the battle stops momentarily until they get out of the building, they reunite with Marichka who helps them get to the boat, Theo tells Marichka to go with them but chooses to stay behind. Dylan Once on the sea, Theo rows the boat to the checkpoint where the "Tomorrow" is set to arrive, Kee realizes Theo was hit by Luke, before Theo loses consciousness, Kee tells him she will name her daughter Dylan, after Theo and Julian's deceased son, Theo smiles before fading and as the Tomorrow finally arrives. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy